In commercial aircrafts, large boxes or aircraft stowage closets may be stowed in the ceiling area between galleys. These closets, also known as Overhead Cross Aisle Stowage (OCAS) boxes may be used by aircraft staff for various purposes. In order to access the OCAS box, a cabin attendant may lower the OCAS box using a control panel. In some aircrafts, the control panel may be located away from the OCAS box, such that the cabin attendant operating the control panel may not be able to see the OCAS box while controlling the motion of the OCAS box. For this reason and others, interferences are possible between the OCAS box and any obstructions in the path of the OCAS box, such as a galley door, a slide out table, a galley cart or any other item that is left out in the path of the moving OCAS box. In some cases, the damage to equipment caused by the interference may result in additional effort in terms of repairing or replacing the OCAS box or galley parts.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.